


lover is a day

by rhodeytony



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodeytony/pseuds/rhodeytony
Summary: illya has a little surprise for napoleon that'll really make this lazy sunday.





	lover is a day

**Author's Note:**

> sooo ... i was watching the man from uncle and the scene with gaby and illya inspired me! 
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!  
> constructive criticism totally welcome  
> if you know a beta/want to beta pls let me know! 
> 
> most importantly... enjoy!!

Sunday morning came with Illya Kuryakin in the kitchen of the studio apartment he lived in with his boyfriend, Napoleon Solo. making eggs while bacon sizzles on another pan. He stood in boxers and a white shirt, humming a tune as he sucked at a burn on his finger. Sunday mornings are Napoleon’s favourite.

Napoleon watched quietly from the doorway of the kitchen. He looked on as his boyfriend scrambled eggs, cursing as grease from the bacon popped on his skin. He watched as Illya sang a tune in Russian, completely relaxed and his guard down— Napoleon thought about how this was his favourite sight and how he could never get tired of it.

“Morning, Peril” Napoleon greeted, his voice rough with sleep and filled with love and fondness. He moved around Illya to make a cup of coffee and thought about how it felt to take these familiar steps to do such a mundane and ordinary thing— how domestic it all was. It made Napoleon’s insides turn and his stomach flutter as he smiled while he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning” Illya turned the eye off for the eggs, moving them from pan to plate then doing the same for the bacon. It wasn’t a big breakfast; small and boring but to Illya and Napoleon it felt like everything. They didn’t get to do this often due to their jobs and always being on the go but when they got to stay home and have these relaxing days, it felt like the world.

Napoleon made Illya a cup of coffee (black) as Illya set the plates on the table. They sat and ate in silence, Napoleon studying Illya’s features like he did every time they got to sit down like this. Noticing how Illya was sporting a 5-o’clock shadow and how it suited him; the whole well rested look was good on Illya and it was Napoleon’s favourite on his boyfriend, he wished he got to see it more often.

“You are missing something. Here” Illya held out a closed fist to Napoleon. He raised an eyebrow, shooting a questioning look at Illya. “C’mon. Hold out your hand” Illya coaxed and Napoleon slowly put his opened hand under Illya’s closed one.

“There” Illya said, dropping a small object into Napoleon’s palm. Napoleon pulled his hand to his chest and looked at it in surprise. There, in his palm, was a silver ring. Unassuming, shiny, and the perfect size.

“Now we are engaged” Illya held up his left hand, showing an identical ring. He grabbed the ring from Napoleon and turned his hand over, palm down, and slipped the ring onto Napoleon’s ring finger. Illya looked up at him, a smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend’s face and searched for feelings or thoughts. All he saw was love as his now fiancé nodded his head and smiled big. A real, authentic Napoleon Solo smile. He brought Napoleon’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. 

“Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, fabulous reader!! thank you for reading! <3


End file.
